A Walk Through The Park
by Konzert
Summary: Oneshot. A walk through the park turns into confession time for two best friends. KK


Summary: Oneshot. A walk through the park turns into confession time for two best friends.

A Walk Through the Park

By Konzert

Kaoru sighed and looked out the window. School seemed to be taking forever that day. Classes dragged and every teacher seemed to want to load them up with homework. She had given up concentrating on the current lesson, in favor of watching a small family of birds in the neighboring tree. The little ones were cheeping quite loudly, and they were quite ugly, but adorable none the less. They were quieted by the presence of their parents bringing them food. The leaves rustled in the breeze, ruffling the adult's plain, brown feathers and causing the little ones to erupt into another shower of high-pitched chirps.  
Her staring was halted when the shrill school bell rang, signifying the end of class. One more period to make it through and then she would be able to leave. There were no after school activities that she needed to attend and she was happy that she would get a bit of extra time to herself. She could just curl up at home with a good book or there was even the possibility of taking a nap. The day was just one of those days where yawns became contagious and the heat oppressive and it just made you lethargic and sleepy.

She made her way into the hallway. Students were milling about; only some were worried about actually making it to class on time. People stood by lockers just talking or leaning against walls. She wove her way skillfully through the clumps of people effortlessly, and made it to her next class. She slid into a seat near the back, by the windows, instead of her usual, a front row one.

Kaoru was normally a very attentive student and she did well in every class because of her eagerness and vitality for learning. She was involved in many different activities and organizations, inside and outside of school. She was a polite and well-mannered girl, well liked by many and everyone knew that she would make it far in life. Her thoughts once again drifted, and the teacher, noticing that Kaoru didn't seem to be herself that day, left her to her thoughts. She knew she was a good student, capable of learning the material on her own time and everybody had their off days. Only on the way out did she say anything.

"Ms. Kamiya, just make sure to get the notes from somebody. They will be on the test at the end of this week."

Embarrassed, Kaoru turned bright red, nodded and squeaked an answer before she turned and fled the room. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone on her way out.

"Okay there Kaoru?" Came a friend's voice, as hands grasped her by the waist to steady her.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I was kinda distracted, I guess." She told the boy and looked up into his amethyst eyes. "I have a few things on my mind."

"We all have those days." Kenshin smiled at her. "Do you want to walk home with me? We can go through the park." He offered.

"Okay. I just have to run by my locker and grab something." Kaoru said. She was uneasy. Part of the reason was because this boy had been occupying her thoughts for most of the day. He was the reason for her distraction. 'Oh great. What am I going to do now?' He was waiting patiently at the entrance for her. She paused for a moment just to admire him. His lithe body was well built, and his beautiful red hair shone in the afternoon sunlight. He was short, barely an inch taller than her. His hands were fine, almost delicate, but, when looked at closely one could see the calluses from his dedication to the sword. In her eyes all of his flaws were perfections.

This was her problem. She was in love with her best friend and he didn't know it. She grew up loving him and she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't had a crush on him. It was pathetic really, hanging onto a childish crush for all these years, through all of the relationships they had both had. In her case, only two. She could never work up enough courage to tell him to his face that she liked him, let alone loved him. It was frustrating beyond belief, but she didn't have the courage to risk their friendship. She would have never forgiven herself for destroying it.

"Ready?" He asked when she walked up to him. She nodded as he casually slung an arm, loosely around her shoulders. She was used to such familiar gestures, but each time she wished more and more that he was more than a friend. She sighed, she was such a coward.

The park was a block away from the school and the path through it came out three blocks away from their street. The park was large, but on days like today, it was wonderful to walk through. Because it was late spring, nearly everything was in full bloom, getting ready for the full colors of summer. The leaves were all a brilliant verdant and the color of the buds and flowers contrasted beautifully. The breeze was light, keeping the surrounding air a perfect temperature. She loved it.

They had been quiet on the walk there, but it was broken by Kenshin's query. "So, what's up? There's something bothering you." It was the simple knowing statement that only a good friend can say to another. The instinctive knowledge that something is not right with the other.

"Nothing. Not really. It's just something I have to work out on my own." She told him. She knew he wouldn't leave it at that, but she was prepared to keep him at bay, at least until she could come up with a reasonable excuse for her distracted behavior.

"I know you." He told her. "You keep all the serious stuff inside and you never realize how good it is for you to talk to someone until you do it. When you get it off your chest, you always light up again. Like a Christmas tree." He stated calmly. She scrunched up her face in distaste. Not exactly what you want the boy you love comparing you to. A Christmas tree. They were big you know and bushy. One could say they were fat. She was suddenly struck with inspiration.

"Hey," She pulled away from him. "Your not calling me fat are you? Christmas trees are big, bushy and fat! Is that what you're saying I'm like?" Kenshin's face was so funny that she could barely contain her giggles. He looked like he wanted to laugh but be horrified at the same time. His expression kept shifting and he finally managed to find his voice.

"That's not it at all!" He said forcefully. "You're not fat! I just meant that you-" Kaoru didn't give him time to say anything.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know what you really think now. To think that after all our years of friendship you couldn't find it in you to be honest with me!" Now she was being overly dramatic and Kenshin had finally caught on to her little act.

"Sadly, yes. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to hurt you. But, even though I may think that way, I'll still be your best friend." He told her sympathetically, patting her on the top of the head.

"Kenshin!" She yelled loudly, smacking him across the back of his head. "You're so mean!" She turned to the path and pretended to be angry.

"You started it!" He argued. "With the whole Christmas trees being fat thing!" He threw his hands in the air, mock-frustrated. "Never mind." They laughed and continued walking along the path. Suddenly he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her off across the grass.

"Hey!" She cried indignantly. "What are you doing?" He ignored her and continued to tug her after him.

"Do you remember this?" He asked her when they had reached their destination.

"Oh my gosh! When was the last time we were here? It has to have been at least since elementary school. I remember when you broke your arm that one time and you were too scared to climb up again." She was excited and ran forward to the old tree. It had been perfect for climbing when they were younger. There were a few low branches that spiraled around the trunk making the perfect staircase for unpracticed climbers. Kaoru lifted a foot and put it on the first branch experimentally. She was testing to see if it could still hold her weight.

"What do you think? Will it hold me?" She turned back to Kenshin.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if that old tree can hold the weight of a Christmas tree." They both cracked up at the ridiculousness of his statement. It made no sense in the slightest but they understood each other.

"I'll try anyway. Catch me if I fall!" She said and grasped the branch above her before putting her full weight on the branch below. It bent but held. Feeling daring, she made her way up until she was on a high branch, dangling her feet above Kenshin's upturned face.

"Don't you dare fall now. I know I can't take the weight of a tree." He told her with a wink.

"For that statement I just might make you have to catch me." She told him. She inched over more, further out, causing the branch she was perched on to dip slightly. She then leapt down easily from it, but grabbed Kenshin's shoulder for support. She managed to startle him pretty well.

She laughed at him and he smiled back. They picked up their school bags and started back towards the path. Kaoru paused when she spotted a lone tulip growing up from the grass. She crouched down in front of it and looked at the nuances of color that it paused. Things of beauty never failed to fascinate her.

"Look Kenshin. Isn't it so pretty?" The way she spoke made her appear to be childlike and innocent.

"Hmm." He made a noncommittal sound in response. She turned to see him watching her closely. She blushed under his close scrutiny.

"What?" She asked defensively, standing up. He didn't respond, just kept watching her.

"Really. Is there something wrong?" She asked self-consciously touching her face.

"There's nothing on your face." He told her. "There's something I want to tell you." It was abrupt.

"Okay, shoot." She said.

"Just, before I say this, promise you'll still be my friend no matter what happens." Kenshin said, uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

"Well, if your going to insult me, I don't know." She said jokingly but she saw that he was serious. "Yeah, sure Kenshin. You know that you'll always be my best friend no matter what happens." She reassured him.

"Okay." He seemed to pause to gather his thoughts before plunging ahead. "We've been friends for a long time. Lately, though, I don't know…" He trailed off a little. "I don't know how to say this anymore. I had thought it all out in my head and I was thinking about it all day." He told her.

"What did you want to tell me?" Kaoru asked gently. She had no idea what to think of Kenshin. He was acting so strange. She didn't see this mood in him often. He was looking almost cowed and she had only ever seen him like this in the presence of his obnoxious uncle Hiko. He loved to embarrass and humiliate Kenshin in front of as big as a crowd as possible.

"Oh man." He said quietly to himself. He took a breath and determinedly said, "Kaoru, I've liked you a lot ever since we kids, but it's turned into a lot more than that. I fell in love with you Kaoru." He looked straight into her azure eyes as he spoke.

'Oh my God.' Kaoru was in shock as she stared back. She had absolutely no idea what to say, how to tell him that she loved him back. Then doubt clouded her mind and she looked down. "Kenshin," She asked, her voice slightly muffled, "you're serious right? This isn't some kind of joke is it?" She risked a glance up and saw that his face was deadly serious.

"No." Was all he had to say for her to know that this was one of her most amazing dreams coming true.

"Oh good." She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "'Cause I know that I love you back." She confessed softly. She felt his arms come up around her and pull her even closer.

"That's good." Kenshin whispered into her hair.

123

Okay, so what do you think? I hope that this wasn't too stupid. I have an odd sense of humor so sometimes what I find amusing is kind of weird. I'd really appreciate it if you review and give me your opinion. Thanks!

Konzert 


End file.
